


lost in hatred and revenge

by luuvnte



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Fluff, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Pre-Slash, Protective Aaron Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Uso Incorreto de Porques, Wholesome Twinyards, ah e vc n precisa assistir malevola p entender isso, eh isto qqlr coisa eu volto e add mais, eu to com muito sono, sao quatro da manha, tag eh um caralho ne pqp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuvnte/pseuds/luuvnte
Summary: “Mesmo assim, Andrew preferia muito mais estar em um chalé comprado por ele mesmo, em um lugar afastado do reino, perto de alguma floresta, um chá e um livro – talvez até mesmo acompanhado por gatos – do que estar no meio de uma guerra, iniciada por uma rainha arrogante e mesquinha, por um motivo idiota, que Andrew não dava a mínima e contra um povo que, até agora, Andrew falhava em encontrar um motivo do porquê eram relevantes.”- Em outras palavras: Andrew é soldado do exercito de Ultard e Neil é um Ser das Trevas. Os dois são inimigos
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	lost in hatred and revenge

**Author's Note:**

> boa noite fml blz?  
> ent, essa historia surgiu dps que eu vi malevola 2, e teve aquela cena daquele soldado com o ser das trevas... durou bem pouquinho mAS A TENSÃO SEXUAL ERA PALPÁVEL e eu n consegui parar de pensar sobre  
> enfim, a primeira coisa que eu pensei na hora foi nos Andreil entt..,,. aq estamos. espero que gostem e me avisem se tiver alguma coisa errada. como eu mencionei nas tags, são 4 da manhã e eu deveria estar dormindo.

Muita gente pode até não saber disso, e ele negaria até o fim, mas Andrew era uma pessoa cuidadosa de natureza. Ele sempre soube cuidar bem das coisas que importam e sabe manusear objetos e sentimentos de outras pessoas com cuidado. Ele apenas decide que não é necessário. Ninguém fez isso por ele então é difícil encontrar alguém que ele se sinta na obrigação de proteger e cuidar. A vida que ele levou apenas expulsou esses instintos dele., e agora ele é visto como uma pessoa violenta (não que ele estivesse negando).

Mesmo assim, Andrew preferia muito mais estar em um chalé comprado por ele mesmo, em um lugar afastado do reino, perto de alguma floresta, um chá e um livro – talvez até mesmo acompanhado por gatos – do que estar no meio de uma guerra, iniciada por uma rainha arrogante e mesquinha, por um motivo idiota, que Andrew não dava a mínima e contra um povo que, até agora, Andrew falhava em encontrar um motivo do porquê eram relevantes.

Ele apenas entrou nesse exército idiota por um motivo – Proteger Aaron e Nicky. Cada família do reino precisava enviar pelo menos um homem para servir de soldado para a família real. Nicky queria entrar, para que os gêmeos não precisassem ir, mas Andrew sabia que ele não se daria bem aqui, e iria ser comido vivo pelos outros assim que abrisse a boca gigante dele; além disso, ele tinha planos de morar com seu noivo, Erik, no reino ao lado.

Aaron havia arranjado uma namorada aparentemente, e queria virar um médico; e Andrew havia prometido protege-lo, e não iria fazer isso enviando-o para um exército só porque queria um pouco de paz, quando havia a possibilidade de coisas como _isso_ de acontecer. Além do mais, Andrew estava desocupado e o salário dos soldados era o suficiente para pagar os estudos de Aaron, ajudar na casa, e comprar o estoque de cigarros mensal de Andrew.

Então, aqui estava Andrew, no topo das muralhas do castelo com mais milhares de homens, apontando bestas carregadas de pequenas bolinhas de ferro para criaturas aladas que vinha da direção do mar ao castelo. E mais alguma outra coisa que parecia um pozinho cor-de-rosa que ele decidiu não usar ou prestar muita atenção, já que fazia com que as criaturas sumissem numa explosão de partículas.

Mesmo com a ameaça de morte dançando sobre sua cabeça constantemente, Andrew não conseguia deixar de admitir que as criaturas, mesmo sendo aterrorizantes e furiosa, eram muito impressionantes. Pareciam humanos, apenas com longos chifres que variavam de cada indivíduo, sendo alguns mais longos, outros mais curvados. Elas também tinham belas asas, que variavam de um preto escuro como as de um corvo, para algumas coloridas, como papagaios; algumas tinham asas beges e marrom claras que, refletidas no sol, brilhavam em dourado, e lembravam Andrew vagamente da antiga lenda de Ícaro.

Uma das criaturas estava chegando perto demais, e Andrew se abaixou bem na hora. Ela passou por cima dele e ele se virou e atirou uma das bolinhas de ferro no espaço entre as asas. A criatura se desiquilibrou por um minuto antes de se virar para Andrew e partir para o ataque novamente com um grito furioso. Andrew precisava carregar sua besta e ele provavelmente não tinha tempo, levando em conta a velocidade que as criaturas voavam.

A criatura avançava, cada vez mais rápida, mas foi interrompida por Matt Boyd, um soldado que, fosse Andrew outra pessoa, poderia ter considerado o mais próximo de amigo que ele tinha. Andrew podia admitir que, mesmo sendo mais amigável do que ele consideraria necessário, Matt era um bom homem, e ele o respeitava.

\- Ei, cuidado aí, Minyard, esses bichos são perigosos. Não vá descarregando sua besta dessa forma.

Andrew jogou uma de suas bolinhas de ferro na cabeça dele com a mão, sem fazer força nenhuma, apenas para irritar, antes de começar a recarregar sua besta. Dane-se que estão no meio da guerra. Ele recebeu um olhar raivoso por isso, que foi ignorado completamente.

E assim se passou um surpreendente longo tempo, que terminou quando uma grande explosão veio por trás dele. A direção do reino. De onde as pessoas moravam. Onde _Aaron_ estava. 

Andrew não pensou duas vezes, passou por todos os soldados, incluindo Boyd, que perguntou aonde ele estava indo e foi ignorado completamente. Ele desceu da muralha e passou correndo pelos jardins, evitando e se agachando e pulando de soldados e criaturas que batalhavam, indo o mais rápido que seu 1,52m permitiam, até finalmente avistar os portões do castelo e ir em direção ao reino.

Lá estava quase tão caótico como as linhas de frente na muralha, e Andrew precisava tirar Aaron daqui o mais rápido possível, e ficou aliviado ao lembrar que Nicky estava bem longe, em outro reino, seguro.

Conhecia as ruas bem o suficiente para saber que atalhos pegar, que vielas eram mais estreitas e seguras, qual rua não acabaria sem-saída, para chegar o mais rápido possível onde Aaron estava.

Na verdade, ele estava muito próximo de chegar, apenas mais algumas ruas, mas seu caminho foi interrompido e ele foi quase esmagado quando o segundo e terceiro de um prédio, que antes era uma bela livraria, caíram na sua frente, bloqueando a rua inteira. Ele bufou, frustrado e quase desesperado, e se virou rapidamente, prestes a procurar outra saída, quando seu caminho foi interrompido novamente, mas dessa vez, não por um prédio, mas sim por alguém.

Uma criatura.

Mas não era só isso, não... Era provavelmente a criatura mais bonita que Andrew já viu na vida, humana ou não.

A criatura estava perto o suficiente para Andrew perceber que ela era um pouco mais alta do que ele. _Por pouco_ , no entanto. Suas asas eram enormes e negras, como a de um corvo; tão escuras que pareciam estar sugando a luz ao redor. Os seus chifres não eram tão grandes quanto o de outras, mas compensavam esse fato sendo tão escuros e amedrontadores quanto suas asas. Suas roupas eram tão escuras quanto e coisa que mais chamava atenção sobre ela era seus olhos azuis, vibrantes, brilhantes e _furiosos_ , e seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado que contrastavam perfeitamente com o resto.

Andrew, porém, sabia quando estava em perigo, e sabia que agora não era o momento de admirar alguém, por mais bonito que fosse, porque esse _alguém_ está com um olhar assassino nos olhos, que estavam virados nele no momento.

Ele retirou rapidamente uma adaga de ferro de onde ele sempre deixava escondida na sua coxa, e não deixou de perceber o olhar da criatura seguindo seus movimentos. Andrew estava preparado para lutar, mesmo que perdesse, e desafiou o olhar fixo e inabalável da criatura com o seu próprio. A criatura ergueu o queixo, e sorriu levemente, divertido com a postura de Andrew.

Isso o deixou levemente ofendido. Sim, ele era baixinho, mas a criatura também. Além disso, já tinha nocauteado homens com três vezes o seu tamanho.

Com isso, a criatura avançou lentamente, e Andrew se preparou para o pior, ajustando a pegada na faca e deixando os pés firmes, mas a criatura foi interrompida com um grito vindo por trás dela, cortando o silêncio perturbado de uma guerra, porém familiar demais para trazer qualquer tipo de alívio para Andrew.

\- EI! – Aaron gritou, alto e confiante o suficiente para chamar a atenção da criatura.

Ela se virou, assustada, e Andrew usou essa oportunidade para caminhar a distância restante e enfiar a pequena adaga nas costas da criatura, bem no meio das asas, que Andrew havia percebido ser o lugar mais vulnerável.

A criatura gritou em agonia, um grito que perfurou os ouvidos de Andrew, mas a primeira coisa que ele fez quando ela caiu no chão, foi correr na direção de Aaron, agarrar seu braço e correr o mais longe possível dali.

\- Andrew! Você está bem?

Andrew não dignificou isso com uma resposta, apenas puxando Aaron para o bosque, que ficava atrás da cidade, bem longe da confusão. Depois de 10 minutos de uma caminhada tensa, evitando chamar atenção e evitando obstáculos, eles finalmente chegaram lá.

\- Fique aqui e _não_ saia daqui, entendeu? Ou eu mesmo quebro sua cara.

\- Pera, pera! Andrew! – Aaron segurou na manga de Andrew quando ele se virava para voltar – Pra onde você vai?

\- Adivinha, Aaron? – Apontando exasperadamente para as explosões e gritos na direção do castelo. De onde eles estavam, só era possível ver o topo de algumas das torres mais altas.

\- Mas… Por que? Você vai ficar seguro aqui, Andrew, lá você pode morrer – Disse Aaron, oscilando entre desesperado e furioso.

\- Eu não sei se você ainda não entendeu, Aaron, ou apenas se esqueceu, mas eu trabalho lá. Se eu sair por muito tempo? Eles me demitem. E aí você fica como? – Aaron ia interrompe-lo novamente, mas Andrew foi mais rápido – Fica quieto aqui, entra mais fundo nesse bosque aí, não morre, e espera até isso acabar, e só saia quando tiver certeza que o pior já passou.

Andrew saiu rapidamente depois disso, ignorando os chamados irritados de Aaron, e voltou para a batalha.

* * *

Estava no meio dos jardins, indo o mais rápido possível para a muralha onde o resto do esquadrão estava quando algo o atingiu com força, o jogando de lado na grama. Ele e a coisa que o atingiu saíram rolando pelos jardins até eles finalmente pararem, e Andrew estava tonto, dolorido e exausto, mas percebeu rapidamente que era uma das criaturas que o atingiu, porque sentiu as asas dela se envolvendo institivamente ao redor de Andrew. Quando finalmente pararam, Andrew se levantou e por fim olhou para quem era que o atacou, e viu a mesma criatura de algum tempo atrás, mas agora sua testa sagrava e ela estava gemendo de dor, e demorou Andrew o total de 0.7 segundos para ele perceber que ele estava em cima dela, com as mãos em seus ombros, ainda tentando se equilibrar, coberto por uma armadura de ferro, e se levantou dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele acabou caindo de bunda no chão no seu desespero de sair de cima dela, e a criatura se levantou, parecendo ainda mais enfurecida do que antes, prestes a atacar, quando Matt Boyd, o urso gigante de 2 metros de altura mais amigável do mundo, salvou a vida de Andrew pela segunda vez naquele dia.

\- Ei! - Ele disse, meio hesitante, e Andrew quase revirou os olhos com a _astúcia,_ apontando a espada de ferro para o pescoço da criatura, que olhou para Boyd com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se estivesse entediada – Vamos resolver isso de forma honesta, certo? Ele está machucado, você não lutaria com alguém nessas condições, não é?

Era uma desculpa desleixada e ingênua, usada apenas para poupar tempo, o que funcionou aparentemente, já que a criatura riu; um som alto e sem humor, vazio, que atingiu o fundo da alma de Andrew, que não ousava se mexer.

\- Quando qualquer luta foi honesta, humano? – A voz dele era... surpreendentemente humana. E feroz – Quando vocês envenenaram os Moores na capela? Quando vocês mandaram seus homens para a floresta para roubar as plantas de onde criaturas mortas descansavam? Quando, homem, alguma luta com algum humano foi honesta? Eu escutarei você assim que achar uma resposta, mas até lá, eu vou destruir todo e qualquer um deles que decidir entrar no meu caminho.

Ela se virou para Andrew, então, com um olhar aterrorizante; vazio, mas ao mesmo tempo recheado de ódio, e uma sede por vingança de Andrew conhecia muito bem.

\- Veja, senhor pombo – Andrew começou, sabendo que esse era, provavelmente, o pior jeito de começar essa conversa, mas ele só precisava de algum tempo para pensar em alguma coisa, ou outra pessoa interrompe-los. E eles foram. Graças a deus, porque Andrew tinha batido a cabeça muito forte e não fazia a _menor_ ideia de onde essa conversa iria chegar.

Uma alta trombeta de guerra soou, e tanto a atenção da criatura, Matt e Andrew, como a de todo o campo de batalha foi roubada. O som vinha do topo da torre, onde o príncipe Kevin estava. Ele aparentava cansado e abalado, assim como os soldados, mas ainda mantinha a voz firme com a autoridade que só a realeza conseguia demonstrar. Pedia urgentemente que a batalha acabasse de uma vez. Ele realmente estava se rendendo, e Andrew não conseguiu deixar de escapar o suspiro de alívio que escapou dele.

Ao ouvir isso, a criatura se virou, voltando seu olhar para Andrew, e depois para seus companheiros, que também estavam deixando de batalhar lentamente. Quando olhou para ele novamente, ela hesitantemente ofereceu a mão, para ajudá-lo a levantar. Andrew tinha, felizmente, um restinho de dignidade sobrando, e não ia desperdiça-la aceitando a ajuda de alguém que havia acabado de tentar matá-lo, independente de quão cativante esse alguém era.

Então ele não aceitou a mão, e ignorou a de Boyd também, e se levantou sozinho, limpando as mãos nas suas calças.

\- Bom, - Começou Andrew, já pensando em sair dali urgentemente para tirar essa armadura nojenta e pesada, se limpar, sentar no pé de uma arvore e fumar um cigarro – Foi bom conhece-lo. Boyd. – Ele levou dois dedos a sua têmpora e fez uma saudação, e saiu em direção ao resto de reino, porque mesmo estando extremamente exausto, ele precisava saber se Aaron estava pelo menos vivo.

Ele só precisava checar isso. Não dava mínima para os problemas que isso ia dar, ou se ele era necessário para depois, ou onde estava a porra da rainha e porque foi o príncipe que pediu rendição e não ela. Ele não dava a _mínima_ para absolutamente nada dessa guerra patética.

E ele estava, na verdade. A sua namorada havia o encontrado e os dois estavam juntos no bosque onde Andrew havia o deixado. Aaron, assim que o viu, se levantou do tronco onde estava sentado, e correu em direção a Andrew.

\- Andrew, meu Deus, você caiu de um penhasco? – Ele disse, ao ver a roupa rasgada e os diversos machucados no corpo de Andrew: Um grande corte na cabeça de onde ele tinha sido atingido por uma pedra quando corria ao tentar procurar Aaron, um fundo corte no braço, de onde uma das criaturas havia o acertado, as roupas rasgadas e sujas de ter sido arrastado no chão, e mais diversos cortes, arranhões e hematomas da queda, que seriam muito piores se as asas da criatura não tivessem o protegido.

\- Tipo isso. Você está bem? – Andrew respondeu.

\- Não era eu que tava no meio de uma guerra, Andrew!

Andrew apenas revirou os olhos e disse:

\- Ótimo, se você está bem, eu vou tomar um banho e descansar.

Ele ia se virar novamente quando Aaron gritou, meio alto demais:

\- Espera! Deixa a gente pelo menos dar uma olhada nisso aí.

Não demorou muito tempo para Andrew descobrir que a expressão no rosto de Aaron era _preocupação_ e não raiva. Mas assim que ele fez essa descoberta, deixou-o trabalhar sem interromper. A namorada aparentemente havia levando um kit de primeiros-socorros com ela.

(Ele não iria admitir para ninguém que ele gostava de ser o alvo das preocupações de vez em quando)

* * *

Andrew, finalmente conseguiu tomar um banho. Depois de bastante tempo. Infelizmente ele não conseguiu ir direto para seu quarto e precisou ajudar os outros soldados a arrumar a bagunça. Então ele relutantemente ficou e ajudou a contar os corpos, recolher espadas, e levantar grandes objetos caídos. Ele certamente não esperava encontrar nenhuma das criaturas ajudando também, e se encontrou procurando pela criatura de olhos azuis que quase o matou duas vezes, e logo deu uma bronca em si mesmo e voltou ao trabalho, arrastando o corpo de um homem três vezes o seu tamanho para onde estavam os outros.

Depois de _horas_ trabalhando, um longo banho e uma troca para roupas mais confortáveis, ele podia ser encontrado no pé de uma árvore, num bosque que ficava ao norte do castelo, num penhasco que dava vista ao mar, assistindo o pôr-do-sol e fumando um cigarro.

Ele já estava no seu terceiro cigarro quando sua paz foi interrompida por ninguém menos que a linda criatura de olhos azuis. Ela veio descendo do céu, e também parecia ter vindo da direção do castelo, e parou a alguns metros de Andrew.

Andrew apenas olhou para ela. Alguém havia tomado conta dos seus machucados, e ela parecia muito melhor. Parecia estar muito mais calma também, o que relaxou bastante Andrew, que voltou seu olhar ao horizonte novamente e perguntou:

\- O que foi? Voltou pra me matar?

Surpreendentemente, a criatura riu, curta e silenciosa.

\- Não, na verdade. Queria um cigarro, na verdade. – Ela deu um sorriso... tímido?

Andrew olhou para ela então, e levantou uma sobrancelha, impressionado.

Até mesmo de muitos anos, Andrew não saberia dizer porque ele entregou o cigarro para ela, ou porque autorizou a criatura de sentar ao seu lado, com uma das raízes das árvores entre eles, como um pequeno apoio de braço.

Talvez tenha sido o fato que a criatura parecia muito mais calma e civilizada do que antes. Ou o fato que ela parecia tão exausta quanto ele. Ou seus olhos azuis que cativaram Andrew, mas mesmo assim, foi o que aconteceu.

Depois de algum tempo, a criatura perguntou:

\- Qual o seu nome?

Andrew deu uma tragada no seu cigarro antes de responder:

\- Andrew.

\- Neil.

\- Hm – Andrew olhou para Neil, e o encontrou já olhando para ele, com um pequeno sorriso. O pôr-do-sol iluminava seu cabelo, e o deixava vermelho, na mesma tonalidade que o sol refletido no mar.

Andrew franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado consigo mesmo por estar tão caído por alguém que era seu inimigo meras horas atrás e que havia acabado de acontecer. Mesmo assim, não desviou o olhar também.

\- Não olhe para mim assim.

Neil apenas sorriu e disse:

\- Desculpa – Não soava nem um pouco arrependido, mas desviou o olhar de qualquer jeito, olhando de relance mais uma vez antes de voltar-se completamente ao mar a sua frente e tomar uma tragada também.

E Andrew? Nem ele sabia explicar do porquê a resposta de Neil fez seu estômago dar um pequeno pulo, e por que ele estava tão hipnotizado pelo sorriso dele. E o jeito que seus olhos e seu cabelo contrastavam com os chifres e as asas. E o-

\- Agora você está encarando, Andrew.

E ele reparou primeiro no jeito que seu nome soava nos lábios do outro e como ele nunca havia escutado seu nome sendo dito de um jeito tão cuidadoso e _lindo_ , antes de perceber que realmente estava encarando-o fazia um tempo.

Também voltou seu olhar para o horizonte, sentindo um rubor subir nas suas bochechas pálidas, quando Neil riu novamente e disse:

\- Tudo bem, eu não me importo.

E aquilo; Andrew estava muito cansado para lidar com o quer que seja que _aquilo_ significasse. Apenas deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, soltou a fumaça, e tentou ignorar Neil ao seu lado literalmente _brincando_ com um esquilo.

E ali começou a surgir algo que nem Andrew e nem Neil sabiam naquele momento o que significava. Ali os dois criariam memórias, boas e umas nem tão boas, mas memórias de qualquer jeito. Ali eles deram o começo a uma história linda e emocionante e _apaixonante_ que Andrew não imaginaria que seria possível para alguém como ele; sujo e bagunçado e violento.

Andrew finalmente encontraria a paz que sempre quis, o cuidado que ele sempre desejou. Mas naquele momento?

Dois estranhos, praticamente inimigos, se sentavam e aproveitavam o pôr-do-sol, fumando cigarros e encontrando tranquilidade na presença um do outro.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> foi isso!! meu tt eh @luuvnte e meu tumblr eh moonbeamsirius  
> se pa eu faço um trabalho maior. eu tenho vaaaaarias ideias pra esse au hehe
> 
> (talvez na próxima andrew eh a malevola... nicky eh diavon.... kevin aurora (?)... n sei n sei vamos ver hehe
> 
> espero q tenham gostado e tenham uma boa semana ;D


End file.
